


Avenge and Recreation

by Gorned



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Parks and Recreation, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Recreation, Wherein Avengers become American government workers, parks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorned/pseuds/Gorned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Parks and Recreation Department is full of weirdos. They do their best to run their branch of the government. ...Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Department of Parks and Recreation of a city that will not and never be named is a small department attached to an apathetic arm of a horrible branch of American government. It is deputy-directed by a man named Steve Rogers who wants to do good. This, in itself, sets Steve apart from nearly every character going to be mentioned in this story. 

Steve’s boss, a man who is as equally apathetic about the government as the government is about its people, does not particularly like Steve. Parks and Recreation Director Nicholas Fury would, at all times, rather be anywhere other than directing the Department of Parks and Recreation. Interests of Nick Fury include but are not limited to: guns, keeping secrets, telling Steve Rogers the word ‘no,’ and espionage novels. When there is a day when at least one of these things occurs, he considers that day a good one.

Fury has a closed door policy. Anybody who wishes to enter and speak to him therefore has to knock. Fury doesn’t like the sound of people knocking, so he never tells them to enter. They do anyway, much to his disdain.

Steve opens the door and pokes his head in with a smile, “Hey, Nick! I was wondering if —”

"No," Fury cuts him off without looking up from his game of Candy Crush. Candy Crush is far more interesting than doing government work.

Steve’s smile doesn’t falter, “That’s what I thought you’d say so I went ahead and already did what I was going to ask permission for. Don’t worry, i’ve got it all handled. Thanks!” He disappears and the door clicks shut.

All in a day’s work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to do actual work. Nobody cares.

A typical meeting at the Parks and Recreation Department usually begins with good intentions and ends in disaster (or chaos, or fire) much to Steve’s dismay. His goal is always to accomplish at least a opening of communication between his co-workers, but everyone would always rather be doing something else. Fury never attends meetings, as he wants to do something else more than most government employees at work. 

As Steve ends his PowerPoint, he flips on the lights of the meeting room. “…And so with our projected estimates at — …Guys?” His broad shoulders sink when he realizes that every single one of them is asleep. Clint is even snoring, Natasha’s head pillowed on his shoulder. Sam has his head rested on folded arms, face-down on the table. Tony is the only one awake because he’s been on his tablet the entire time, looking at pictures that fluctuate between mechanics and adorable baby animals. When he realizes that Steve’s done droning on about Brubaker Park, he blinks owlishly to get his bearings, then grins and turns his tablet around.

“Check it out. It’s a duck sleeping on a German shepherd!” he uses two fingers to widen the image so Steve can get a better look.

Steve smiles defeatedly, “It’s cute. Any ideas on jungle gym equipment de-frosting, though?” He raises his voice just enough to be heard over Clint’s snoring but not overly so where Clint would be woken up. Steve is too polite for that type of thing.

“Nah, not a clue.” Tony goes back to his tablet, swiping over the screen with glee.

Steve gives up on trying to corral the meeting and takes a seat next to Tony, looking at baby animal photos with him and struggling not to coo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is shrouded in mystery. Clint doesn't know how to do anything.

Natasha Romanoff has come to work/intern for the Parks and Recreation Department purely for college credits but when anyone asks her what degree she’s shooting for, she always gives a different answer. Her closest ‘friends’ (the term is loose because Natasha does not consider herself a keeper of things as useless as ‘friends’) have all tried to confer with one another to find a common ground, but Natasha is too good as shrouding herself in secrecy. If there is information to be hoarded and kept away from others, she is bound to find it.

She sits at her desk just outside of Director Fury’s office, tapping quietly at her keyboard. Even though she types steadily, her eyes are glued to Clint Barton. Clint has been struggling with the new coffee pot for fifteen minutes. First, he could not figure out how to put it together. Since he’d broken the last one, it was his responsibility to put together the new one. It had sat in its pristine white box on the snacks counter for days until he’d finally run out of money to get fancy coffee from the shop down the street.

Hungry for caffeine, Clint curses under his breath as he struggles with the bits and pieces of the contraption. He breaks a plastic piece on accident and stares at it in his hands, head hung.

“Aw, drip catcher…”

Natasha finally takes pity on him and gets up from her desk, putting the new coffee machine together with deft hands. She sets Clint’s favorite purple mug under the nozzle, sets a single-serve cup into the device, and presses a few buttons. The machine burbles to life, spitting fresh coffee. Clint looks at her with admiration in his eyes. They’ve known each other for a month and have spoken less than five times but… Would it be too soon to propose marriage? Possibly.

Natasha narrows her gaze at him.

Clint blinks. He takes a step back and just smiles sweetly.

“I owe you one.”

“You do,” she agrees, slinking back to her desk.

Clint takes a sip of his fresh coffee and burns his tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve likes his work days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can write more than a few paragraphs at a time, I swear.

People who end up working for the government, stay working for the government. They have a certain rhythm to their lives. 

Steve has worked for Parks and Rec since he was Natasha’s age (at least, what he thinks her age is. She’s kind of ambiguous and nobody can find out when her birthday is.) and has been happy to be rooted to his job. Fury has been Director since before Steve got taken on an an intern, and as Steve’s co-workers grew and decided to branch out to other forms of government, the new crew started to filter in. Tony, Clint, Sam, and now Natasha. It didn’t take any of them very long to realize that sticking to schedule is Steve’s lifeblood.

A typical work day in the life of Steven Grant Rogers plays out more or less exactly like this (as penned into his vintage Trapper Keeper):

7am: Jumpstart the Day!

Steve has three alarms and they all go off at once: his regular old-fashioned alarm, his cellphone (screaming the fun part of the 1812 Overture), and his dog, Captain, who likes to bark at appropriate intervals during the 1812 Overture. Needless to say, it is a good thing that Steve lives in a house on his own. If he did not, his roommates and/or neighbors would hate him with a passion during the weekdays. As it is on his own, Captain (who perhaps could be considered a roommate) likes the ruckus. Then again, Captain has known this routine as a puppy and does not know any different. His friends at the dog park pity him.

Steve himself thinks that this level of noise is appropriate. Despite having all three things to wake him up five days a week for the past good few years, it scares the ever-loving piss out of him every morning. As soon as that tense minute from 6:59AM passes into 7:00AM sharp, Steve literally jumps out of bed to quiet the noise.

His hand slams on the alarm clock, he snaps his fingers to get Captain to sit at attention, and he clumsily swipes over his cellphone screen to silence the orchestra.

At 7:01, Steve’s heart is already thudding in his chest and he’s ready to face his day. 

Smiling, he struts out of his bedroom, Captain trotting along at his heels in much the same manner.

7:30am: Get the Blood Pumping!

After Captain’s business is attended to, Steve’s first order for himself is to do his laps around the block. He takes Captain with him, jogging at a brisk rate and passing Sam Wilson at least three times before he even breaks a sweat. Sam, who loathes waking up to exercise but loathes his past as “the chubby kid” even more, only scowls every time Steve jovially warns him that he’s approaching his left flank.

After his laps come his actual work out in the basement of his house. It’s a mixture of calisthenics, yoga, weights, and singing along to the worst show tunes in existence. This used to take place in an actual gym before Steve got his membership revoked for his horrible rendition of ‘Bushel and a Peck.’ Since then, he’s learned that home gyms, while expensive, are better in the long run for the privacy that they provide.

Aching in the best way, Steve then proceeds to shower and consume enough food for two people before heading off to work. If he wants to sing ‘Shiksa Goddess’ at the top of his lungs while he washes his hair, he does. And oh boy, he does.

9am: Workflow like a River

Steve is the first to arrive at the department. Sometimes, he’s the first person to arrive at city hall. Depending of what projects that he’s working on, he sometimes gets there earlier than the janitorial staff. Then, if he’s got time, he likes to get their jobs started for them. 

The janitorial staff loves Steve.

On ordinary days, Steve lets himself into the department, flips on all the lights, and boots up his computer. From then, it’s a steady stream of emails, phone calls, and planning. Steve loves every aspect of his job. He likes the work, the research. He loves doing environmental impact reports. He adores fielding phone calls from the disgruntled public. He gets excited about returning messages.

By the time Steve has already got his flow started, the rest of the staff filters in. Fury, who goes right into his office and shuts the door. Sam, Clint, Tony. Natasha always slinks in last, presumably after her morning classes. Steve tries to ask her how her schoolwork is going and she only tells him that she’s writing a thesis on why America should turn to communism. He’s still not sure if she’s joking or not.

12pm: Second Square

Steve and Tony always like to have lunch together. Actually, Steve likes to have lunch with Tony. Tony tolerates Steve’s presence like a dignified cat. They filter into the cafeteria and grab up lunch trays, shuffling along in the line.

“Word on the street is that we’ve got state auditors coming to visit.” Tony says, sifting through plastic-wrapped sandwiches carelessly. He tosses them side to side and even pitches one over his shoulder. “Here’s to hoping they find out that something scintillatingly scandalous has been going on with the budget and they shut down the government.”

Steve retrieves the sandwich that Tony threw onto the floor and returns it to the pile. 

“Or we can hope that I can convince them to funnel a bit more money to Parks.”

He selects the least-wilted salad bits and a few thick slivers of carrot, with a hard-boiled egg. He likes a light lunch so he doesn’t feel sluggish in the middle of the day. 

Tony only snorts, leaving the sandwiches completely in favor of choosing two bruised apples and a giant chocolate cookie. 

“From what I heard, these guys are complete hard-asses. They’re sent in specifically to trim the fat.” Tony flicks a crisp bill at Steve to pay for his lunch and wanders off to his favorite table. He doesn’t have the patience to stand in line after he’s gotten what he’s wanted, leaving the more responsible of them to pay.

Steve takes up the bill and frowns to himself. He thinks about how Parks can’t afford to lose any more money as he waits for his turn at the register. He hopes Tony heard wrong about the auditors.

He really hopes that Tony is wrong about everything.

Steve is so worried about the auditors that the hour from 12.30pm to 4pm (‘Synergy,’ ‘Government Work :) ,’ and ‘Meet and Greetings’ specifically) passes without much of his attention. He doodles on the edges of his papers, outlines a very strongly worded paper in his head. He thinks about what he can do to keep their budget intact.

He tries to think of it like their budget has already been cut. He moves programs around in his head, makes notes in his Trapper Keeper agenda about people to call for donations to various public functions like the Spring Fling in the Park. 

5pm (Freedom!) rolls around but as everyone packs up to go home, Steve’s still sitting at his desk. He scribbles furiously at a notepad.

Fury locks at the doorframe, frowning more deeply than usual.

“Go home, soldier.”

Steve doesn’t raise his head, “Can’t right now. I’ll be gone in ten minutes, tops.” 

“Yeah. Sure you will.” Fury grumbles, leaving him be. He shuts off the main lights. Steve doesn’t mind, only needing the light of his desk lamp.

He has a lot of work to do before these auditors show up.


End file.
